Just Say You're Sorry
by xXAfterAllXx
Summary: It was a hot day and Gray snapped at Juvia. IS this the time for Lyon to swoop in and steal Juvia? One-Shot Rated K because of very minor swearing


**HEY GUYS! So I probably shouldn't be writing this because I have other stories to attend to but its 2 a.m. and I have writers block. This is a GrayXJuvia Fanfic! I do NOT own Fairy Tail, sadly!**

It was a normal day at the guild, as usual everyone was fighting and Juvia wasn't following Gray like a lost puppy today. It was a hot day so tempers were even worse than normal. When Gray came over to the bar to ask Mira for a cold drink Juvia sat down next to him. "Hello Gray-sama!" "Jeez, CAN'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME ALONE? IF SOMEONE DIDN'T KNOW YOU, THEY WOULD THINK YOU ARE A STALKER!" Gray shouted at Juvia which caught the attention of all the guild members. With tears in her eyes she slowly got up and started to walk away, she looked back "Juvia is sorry she disturbed you, she won't do it again." Somehow she said all of that without stuttering or choking up. Juvia walked out of the guild and went back to her home in Fairy Hills. Back at the guild Gray was going to get an ear full. "GOD DAMN GRAY! YOU KNOW SHE LOVES YOU BUT THEN YOU HAD TO YELL AT HER! SHE WASN"T EVEN STALKING YOU ALL SHE DID WAS SIT DOWN!" after Mira screamed at him she started to tear up. "We know she can get carried away with it but, that was no reason to yell at her. All she did was greet you and you back-lashed at her." She turned her attention to Kinana, "I'm heading to Fairy Hills to check up on Juvia. Can you cover for me?" "Sure" Everyone's eyes were on Gray "That is no way for a man to react." Elfman said in a calm voice. After everyone's input on the situation, Gray felt terrible about what he had said.

With Juvia and Mira back at the dorms, Mira wouldn't dare tell Erza, the two girls discussed the situation. "Juvia just said hello and he yelled at me. Is Juvia really that annoying?" "No, maybe Gray was having a bad day. I bet right now he is getting pummeled by everyone at the guild because of what he did." "Juvia isn't going to come to the guild for a couple of so can you tell Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Master so they don't have to worry. If someone asks just tell them Juvia is sick." "Of course I will!" "Do you think Gray hates Juvia?" "I don't think he hates you!" "Thank you Mira, you always make Juvia happy!" "Anytime, if it makes you feel better I almost went Satan Soul on his ass." The two girls shared laughs and Juvia started to feel better already. "I have to go back because I don't think Kinana can handle everyone there. Bye!" "Bye Bye!"

The next day at the guild Juvia didn't show up. Mira already explained to the girls what happened so there was no confusion. Gray was probably the worst, he was pacing and mumbling incoherent words. It didn't help that some of the members were saying she ran off with Lyon. Gray secretly did like Juvia so the thought of her leaving him was horrible. "Mira, where is Juvia?" "In her dorm I hope." "What do you mean 'I hope'?" "Well, I got a letter for Juvia from Lyon and I sent it over to her." "Where is Erza?" "Um… Out on an S-class mission." "What's Juvia's room number?" "3rd floor room 27" "Thanks!" Gray sprinted out of the guild and to Fairy Hills. Lucy walks over to the bar and starts to talk to Mira, "Is he going to make up with her?" "He asked if Erza was around and her room number… I have no doubt that he won't." "I wish that dense idiot would realize I like him." "Lucy, we all do!"

It was morning and Juvia woke up. Her eyes were a little red and puffy. She walked over to her door to find a letter from Lyon.

_Dear my beloved Juvia,_

_I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a mission. It's in Magnolia so you don't have to worry about the train. It is in about a week so if you are interested then meet me at the train station at 11am on next Thursday. _

_Till I see you_

_Love,_

_Lyon_

After Juvia read the note she was contemplating if she should go or not. Just as she sat down on her desk to write back she heard knocks on the door. _'It's probably Lucy or Mira'_ Juvia got up and opened the door to see Gray standing there with a rose. Her appearance was priceless, with her crazy blue hair in a messy bun, in a light blue night gown and her eyes wide and mouth open it was a sight to see. "G-Gray-sama!" "Hi Juvia" "Why are you here?" "I came to apologize. I'm sorry I yelled at you, it was because it was hot and Gajeel said same weird things to me so I was in a bad mood. When Mira told me Lyon sent you a letter I had to come get you back because I can't lose to Lyon." "If Juvia understands this correctly, you are sorry but Juvia is an object and this is a competition with Lyon." Juvia's head dropped, "NO! It's not a competition. I really like you and everything I love Lyon takes it away and I don't want to lose you. And I am really sorry!" "Juvia understands." "Good, because I was wondering if you would like to go out on a picnic together today." "Juvia would love to but let her get ready! Come in and sit down." Gray sat down and started to scan her room. Looking at how neat and organized everything was. "Juvia is ready!" Juvia walked out of her room in white summer dress that was mid-thigh. "Wow… You look beautiful." Juvia blushed and Gray got up and gave her the rose. The two walked out of her apartment and lived happily ever after.

**So, what did you guys think? Remember it is like 2 a.m. and I'm bored so I have no beta reader. Sorry about the errors. Happy Thanksgiving guys! R&R **


End file.
